Summer Blondes
by Reading10
Summary: Bridgette, Geoff, and other favorites all meet eachother during summer vacation while their sworn foe plans his revenge and their demise in the darkness! Fans of canon and fanon should be pleased! BridgettexGeoff and CodyxIzzy.
1. Reunion and Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not Total Drama or any of its characters. Now that I have that out of the way, I hope you don't throw me off a cliff.

**Note: **This story is a promise to a friend of mine, Enigma Dragon Warrior. I wanted to carry this out because he is writing a story for me now that I have won a contest for his story. So, without a further ado, here is the first chapter!

**Warning: **This story is basically dangling on the line of **T** and **M**. But for the most part it will stay on **T **due to nothing really being that bad. If anything, there will just be cursing and a lot of gun play. Okay, so know you've been warned!

**Romantic Note: **Of course this story will consist of Bridgette/Geoff and Cody/Izzy because they were from the original story, Two People With Blonde HAIR. New pairings will consist of Noah/Lindsay, and Gwen/Duncan. Beth and Justin will be cut out from this story due to the original author's wishes.

And now, here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Summer Love Arising<strong>

Bridgette clicked her heels while awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend Geoff at her driveway. In order to adapt to the summer weather, she wore a blue tank top with a picture of the waves, jean shorts, and sandals. Rubbing her hand through her pony tail, she started to tap her foot in excitement. A black car pulled up to the driveway as Bridgette squealed in excitement. Once the door opened, she bolted over and glomped the person.

"Oh Geoff!" the surfer girl gushed, "You have no idea how much I missed you! She opened her eyes not finding her boyfriend, but rather an average looking black haired man.

"Will you get off of me!" he grumbled as he shoved Bridgette off. The surfer girl hit the grass with a thud, rubbing her backside in agony as she got back up.

"I see you missed me." A familiar voice chuckled. Bridgette opened her eyes to find Geoff extending his hand to her, looking like he was when she first met him. The surfer girl let out a joyous scream of delight as she tackled Geoff to the ground, straddling her legs on him.

"So much I could do this..." she purred before unleashing a full out make out session on Geoff's lips. He reacted in shock at first, but soon started smooching back and wrapped his arms around Bridgette's lower waist.

"Aww!" a familiar high pitched voiced cooed, "That's so romantic!" Both of them turned to find Lindsay, clad in a yellow sundress with a sunflower design.

"Hey Lindsay!" Bridgette greeted, "It's been a long time!" After the two girls shared a hug, Geoff put his arms around the both of them.

"Well since I've got two lovely ladies with me," Geoff purred, "I'd say we take some time to get reacquainted with each other!"

"This doesn't mean we're going to go on a triple date, Geoff." Bridgette reprimanded her boyfriend, her voice slightly stern.

"No, not at all!" the party boy stammered, blushing, "What I meant is that we should go get something to eat or something!"

"I know you did Geoff!" Bridgette laughed, "I was just trying to tease you!" The two blondes giggled as they put their arms around Geoff and strolled down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else<strong>

"Well, here it is!" Duncan said to Gwen as he unpacked their luggage from his truck, "Campbell River, British Columbia!"

"Maybe this was worth flying from Mississauga after all..." Gwen pondered as she viewed the scenery.

"And this is just from our hotel." Duncan purred as he put an arm around his Goth girlfriend.

"I just hope you don't get in trouble like when you came to my hometown!" Gwen chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself..." the delinquent laughed in response.

"But I still have the video of you breaking up with Courtney!" the Goth uncharacteristically guffawed.

"I just want to see her reaction right now..." Duncan purred.

"Actually you can," Gwen smiled right back, "I posted the video on YouTube."

"Bet how she threw that huge of a fit isn't going to help her campaign for office." the green haired punk grinned even wider.

"Speaking of which," Gwen pondered, "I wonder what Courtney is doing right now..."

* * *

><p><strong>As For Our Main Characters<strong>

"Hey Lindsay?" Geoff asked her, "Whatever happened to Tyler?"

"We broke up." Lindsay admitted, "He called me a retard. I'm not sure what that word means, but it didn't sound very nice."

"Tyler doesn't have any right to call you that!" Bridgette said angrily, "You're a very smart, strong, and funny young woman when you let yourself be."

"Thanks Bridgette." the blonde replied before taking her cell phone out of her pocket, "Oh crap."

"What is it, Lindsay?" Bridgette asked, trying to lean behind Lindsay's back, to read the text message that Lindsay had just received.

"Beth was going to come, but Bertha got sick." Lindsay immediately got saddened.

"Who's Bertha?" Geoff asked, confused. He rubbed his hat while he looked at Lindsay for an answer.

"She's Beth's pet pig," Lindsay replied, "The last time I met her, she pushed me into her mud pile! Let me tell you, Bertha isn't a very nice person!"

"So does everyone want to go out to eat?" the surfer girl tried to direct the conversation elsewhere. Fortunately, everyone agreed to her proposal and went to a local restaurant downtown.

Once they arrived there, Bridgette squealed at the sight of a longtime friend. "GWEN!" she screamed in joy as she glomped the Goth girl, surprising her.

"Glad to see you too." Gwen giggled as Bridgette got off of her.

"That's what I like to see!" Duncan hooted, "My Goth Queen and Malibu Barbie on top of each other!" When Gwen raised her fist to discipline her boyfriend, he raised his hands in defense. "Can't you take a joke? Sheesh!"

"Anyways," Gwen explained, "Duncan invited me over for a vacation close to his hometown."

"Well it's great that your here Gretel!" Lindsay cheered. The blonde then went to look for a bathroom, but instead she found an outside area. Lindsay stepped outside the restaurant and found Noah reading a book. She cheered and glomped him from behind, making him fall over.

"HEY NOAH!" she screamed into his ear, "HOW ARE YOU?"

"I'd be better if you would get off of me!" the bookworm groaned as he pushed her off.

"Sorry..." Lindsay sheepishly apologized, "Anyways, how are things going for you?"

"If I tell you, will you please go away?" Noah asked her. When Lindsay responded with the shake of a head, the egghead sighed. "Since there's no point in convincing you to go away, I'll just tell you. I became pretty popular after we got off of Total Drama Action. People wanted to be my friend, but they always asked me if I was gay with Cody."

"Well are you?" Lindsay asked, making Noah face palm. "I'm not gay, now go away!" the bookworm demanded harshly, turning back to his book.

His words hurt Lindsay because she developed a small crush on him after she broke up with Tyler. The dumb blonde noticed an air vent as the gears of her little brain produced an idea.

"Wow, my dress is really short!" Lindsay noticed while tugging on the hem, "Even the slightest gust of wind will blow it up... and you'll see my undies!" She purposely walked over to the vent and waited for it to turn on. When it did, the bubbly blonde used her hands to weigh down her dress and batted her eyes at Noah.

"Oops!" she cooed flirtatiously, "Looks like you saw them!" Lindsay ignored the hoots and cheering from the other boys present and focused her attention solely on Noah. When he closed his book and went back inside the restaurant, she stepped off the vent and pouted.

"I thought that would get him for sure." Lindsay thought as she joined her group back at their table, "It's never failed before."

"What's wrong Lindsay?" Bridgette asked the blonde, noticing her sad face.

"I've had a crush on Noah ever since Tyler and I split up." she admitted, "I saw him outside and tried to talk with him, but he gave me the cold shoulder. I even tried my Marilyn Monroe trick on him and he still wouldn't notice me!"

"I don't like girls that throw themselves at me." Noah admitted, his sudden appearance shocking everyone.

"Hey Noah." Bridgette greeted, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Didn't expect all of you to be here." the egghead said, "What's going to happen next, Cody showing up?"

"You got that right my friend!" Cody greeted everyone, leaving Noah flabbergasted, "So, what brings you all here?"

"I invited a few friends to visit over summer break." Bridgette explained, "Noah, Cody, you care to join us?"

"Why not?" the tech geek agreed, "It'll be awesome!"

"Guess I have nothing better to do." Noah shrugged, also tagging along.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset<strong>

"This is the local beach." Bridgette explained to everyone, "Sorry we didn't make it here earlier or we could all go swimming."

"There's always tomorrow!" Cody said enthusiastically, "By the way, Bridgette, have you seen Izzy? She was supposed to be her this afternoon..." Blood shot out of his nose and he let out a high pitched whimper at the sight presented before him. Izzy was posing in an extremely tiny bikini, only covering her nipples and crotch. She strutted over to Cody seductively, her eyes fixed on Cody's crotch.

"Is that a flash drive in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" the crazy redhead purred.

"I'b jubst habpy to see you." Cody whimpered, still holding his bloody nose.

"So am I!" Izzy shouted as she lowered her boyfriend down and gave him a huge smooch on the lips, making most of the others cheer.

Geoff heard some bells ringing. His eyes glowed like a child's when he saw the source of the the ringing. "ICE CREAM!" he cried, "I'm buying!"

After everyone left with their ice cream, it was just Geoff and Bridgette alone on the beach.

"It's such a beautiful night..." the blonde surfer whispered as she gazed into the night sky, "We should go for a walk..."

They both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they walked down the beach. In order to surprise his girlfriend, Geoff dragged Bridgette down and started making out with her heatedly, not caring that everyone heard their muffled giggles and moans. Geoff moved his hand lower and lower down Bridgette's back, finally groping her butt once he got down there.

"No fair!" the surfer girl giggled, "I should get some action too!" She forced Geoff's already unbuttoned shirt off of his body before caressing his six pack. They were soon rolling around in the sand, tongue kissing and groping each other along the way.

"That was awesome..." Geoff sighed, his hair messed up and his body covered with sand.

"We should do this again tomorrow..." Bridgette suggested, her hair now down and her clothes ruffled and dirty." She suddenly realized something and looked down sadly.

"What's wrong Bridge?" Geoff asked her, concerned.

"All of a sudden, all of the Total Drama contestants are returning." Bridgette recalled, "Do you think _**he **_might be returning too?"

"You worry too much, babe." Geoff told her, "There's no way Chris could hunt us down and take us back by some improbable means."

"You're probably right." the surfer admitted before kissing Geoff on the cheek, "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely!" Geoff agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>IRONY!<strong>

Chris McLean, the nemesis of the TDI campers, sat in a darkened room in his mansion. He watched the video of how he was humiliated by the contestants by having his face shoved up Owen's butt on the final episode of Total Drama Action. The former host seethed and crushed his soda can in a fury.

"I'm going to get them all one day..." he vowed, "One day very, very, very soon."

"We have two visitors looking to assist with your revenge." said a butler through an intercom.

"Send them in." Chris communicated back through the intercom. On cue, two shadowy figures, a male and a female, emerged through the doorway.

"So what do you punks want?" the host asked the two figures, "I'm on a very tight schedule!"

"We know that you want to get back at the contestants for spoiling your show, and we're offering to help you." the female said.

"However, we do want something in return." said the male.

"I'm all ears." Chris said, now excited.

"I want the man that's rightfully mine:" the female said, her lips curling into a grin, "Geoff."

"And I just want all the women..." the male purred.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Chris sadistically agreed, "I do want to know who you are though." The two figures stepped out of the darkness, shocking Chris by their presence.

"Never imagined two people I've previously tortured would want to help me take out the rest of them," Chris mused before shrugging, "but I'm game. So, do you know where I can find some of them?"

"There are a bunch of them over in Campbell River, BC." the male said, "We can relocate there to start our hunt."

"Just you wait you TDI dweebs!" Chris growled after he dismissed his two new associates, "Soon, revenge will be mine!" His evil, maniacal laughter echoed throughout his dormitory...

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

Yeah, most of this isn't really my writing. It's Enigma Dragon Warriors. The one part about Lindsay receiving the text message from Beth was my writing due to Enigma Dragon Warrior wanting the whole Beth and Lindsay pairing to be cut out from the story. So instead of just letting Beth and Justin not be mentioned at all, I put it in that way.

I should have my edited version of chapter two up either later tonight, or tomorrow. My entire grade is going to camp for another day, so I might just be tired out too much to even edit a chapter. So I'll see you guys later!

-Reading10


	2. OCC and RMCP

**Disclaimer: **Did you even read chapter one?

**Note: **Well, here is chapter two! I edited it much faster than I originally thought I would. But still, go me!

**Warning: **Thongs, bikinis, and bikini thongs! You've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Bridgette's Birthday Beach Blanket Bombing Betrayal Breakup Bikini Blowout<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At The Beach<strong>

As promised, most of the people Bridgette invited came to the beach, the only person notably absent being Izzy.

Noah laid out on the beach towel while continuing to read his book. Someone's shadow suddenly blocked his view of the sun. It was Lindsay, wearing a black bikini with a red outline.

"Hey Noah!" she greeted seductively, "Do you like my bikini?"

"It's nice." he said without taking his eyes off the book. Lindsay swiped his book away from him and hid it behind her back.

"Give that back!" Noah commanded.

"Come and get it!" the dumb blonde cooed, turning around while holding the book to her butt. The bookworm snatched it back to find that Lindsay's bikini bottom was actually a thong. He blushed at how much of her backside was exposed by it.

"Don't be shy you bad boy!" Lindsay purred, also blushing, "You know I like you!"

"But I don't like you back!" Noah snapped with venom, stomping away.

"But Noah!" Lindsay cried, "I was teasing you!"

"I have one more thing to say to you:" the egghead said turning his head back, "You're annoying."

The wind blew Lindsay's blonde hair around her head as she stood there, unmoving and shocked with a devastated look on her face. Never before had her flirting not affected a healthy, heterosexual male. She walked over and decided to go to Cody for advice.

"Hey Lindsay," he greeted, noticing that the blonde was looking glum, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't get it!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Why won't Noah pay any attention to me?"

"What tactics did you try?" the tech geek asked.

"I tried standing above an air vent to blow my dress up and just a few minutes ago I tried to attract him with my best bikini." Lindsay admitted, "I don't know what I can do now!"

Cody parted eyes from the bubbly blonde and looked toward the side view of her buttocks, noticing the thong she wore.

"Um Cody?" Lindsay asked, tapping the geek on the head, "Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry..." he stammered, blushing bright red as he continued, "That's just how Izzy tried to attract me. I didn't like how forward she was though. One day, I got fed up with her flirting and blew up at her. I felt really guilty about making her cry afterwords, so when she apologized and told me very sincerely that she was in love with me, that was exactly what I was looking for in her."

An abnormal number of thoughts soared in Lindsay's head after Cody finished his explanation. She never thought of being emotionally attached to anyone except her family. She might have loved Tyler, but she wasn't in love with him. Also, the blonde thought about all the boyfriends she only had a physical attraction to that ended up betraying her in the end.

"I know Noah very well," Cody continued, snapping Lindsay out of her train of thought, "and he's not the type to fall for girls who show skin to get attention."

"What should I do then?" she asked.

"Try to take up some of his interests." the tech geek explained, "You could go to the arcade or join a book club."

"Book Club?" Lindsay gasped, appalled by the thought of reading, "I have trouble reading some of my magazines! What makes you think I'll understand the things Noah reads?"

"You could just take it step by step." Cody flinched, taken back by Lindsay's rant, "Find words you know and ask Noah about the really big words. After he starts getting more comfortable around you, go in for the kill."

"I can't kill Noah!" the dumb blonde shrieked, "He's the person I have a crush on!"

"It's an expression Lindsay." Cody explained, "Tell him your true feelings without pulling a trick and maybe you'll have a shot with him."

"I can't drink!" she gasped, "I'm not nineteen yet!" **[1]**

"Not a shot of tequila!" Cody exclaimed, getting slightly frustrated, "A chance of hooking up with him!"

"Ohhh!" Lindsay said. The two of them joined the rest of the group in front of a stall.

"You know Geoff, I'm only doing this for your birthday." Bridgette said from inside the stall.

"I know," he responded, "and boy do I appreciate it!"

"Anytime you're ready Bridge." Gwen said.

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"Bridgette has a birthday surprise for Geoff." Gwen explained.

"Okay guys, I'm ready!" Bridgette said while tightening her grip on the door handle, "One... two... THREE!" She swung open the door, revealing herself in a light blue string bikini. She blushed when the boys, particularly Geoff, Duncan, and Cody, started whistling and hooting in appreciation.

"Looking good Bridge!" Duncan cheered.

Bridgette let out a high pitched swoon as Geoff swept her off her feet, his eyes transfixed on her cleavage.

"So you three wanna make out?" the party boy purred.

"Now Geoff," the surfer girl chuckled, "you can't spend all day staring at my boobs!"

"Why not?" he exclaimed, "They're the most beautiful pair I've ever seen..." Bridgette lifted his head so his eyes were now focused on hers, instigating their trademark make out sessions.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Cody asked everyone, "Let's party!" Everyone cheered as they all ran to the coast, the water dousing their feet.

Everyone had a great time swimming, playing beach volleyball, and who could forget the wet T-shirt contest? (The girls wore their bikini tops so they didn't expose anything.) The party lasted until sunset where they had dinner.

"I wonder where Izzy is?" Cody asked Noah as they finished their plate of ribs, "I think she would be here by now..." On cue, Izzy came running towards him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I went too far!"

"It's okay, Izzy." Cody assured her, his heart slightly mangled about what he thought she did, "Just tell me what happened."

"It's not okay!" the crazy girl wept further, "It's too horrible to explain!"

"It's not the end of the world Izzy!" the geek cried, now trying to shake her back to her senses.

"Yes it is!" she now was screaming uncontrollably, "Don't you freaking get it? I'm a criminal now! The RCMP will be on my trail in any second!"

"You're under arrest, Izzy!" a man in a helicopter called out, "Surrender yourself!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" her shriek faded into the distance as she ran off with the helicopter on her tail.

The nine other Total Drama competitors and the other people at the beach stood in dead silence after the shocking revalation.

"Smooth." Noah said, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's House<strong>

The surfer girl, now in her night clothes, turned on the TV to watch the nightly news.

"Tonight's top story, a local farm outside of Campbell River was set ablaze killing the farmer and nine other animals." the newscaster said, "The arsonist was reported to be a red haired teenager dressed in green clothes."

"Izzy?" Bridgette whimpered, recalling what happened at the beach that evening, "It can't be!" Now absolutely petrified, she slowly stepped up the stairs and into her bedroom, the phrase "It can't be." echoing in her head and in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**[1] - **Nineteen is the legal drinking age in Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

So, I really did get this thing out quickly. Now that the two past chapters are already out, I guess I have to start writing now, don't I? Well, the next chapter is going to be a full one! Lots of information will come out, and in chapter four, we'll learn the identity of the male accomplice. But chapter three is next, and it probably won't be coming out until like, Thursday.

-Reading10


	3. Until He Cheats

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. There!

**Reading10: **Three storylines will be going on in this chapter. Pay attention because these storylines affect how the story continues. Enjoy!

**Rating: **This chapter of Summer Blondes has been rated **T **for language and teenage situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – <strong>Where Good Goes Bad

* * *

><p>The first thing Bridgette did when she got into her bedroom was call Gwen.<p>

"You won't believe this," Bridgette said, talking so fast that almost Gwen couldn't understand her, "Izzy burned down a farmhouse! That's why the RMCP was on her tail yesterday!"

Gwen stayed silent for a couple of seconds, leaving Bridgette worried. Finally when Bridgette was about to hang up thinking that Gwen had already hung up, Gwen spoke up.

"I don't think we should tell Cody," Gwen replied, "He might freak out. Let's just hope that Izzy's not guilty of what she's accused of."

Bridgette nodded to herself, "Okay Gwen. Let's go out for lunch today, okay?"

"That's sounds great. I'll meet you at the café, okay?" Gwen said, and then she hung up, leaving Bridgette to reflect on what might have driven Izzy to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else…<strong>

Izzy ran through the forest outside Bridgette's home town, saddened. She believed that she had actually burned down a farm, killing a farmer and animals. It was raining cats and dogs, and added with the sweat that was dripping down her face, Izzy smelled horrible.

_Leave it to Bridgette to live near a forest with trees that have no leaves_, Izzy sighed, looking up at the trees. Indeed, there were no leaves on the trees. That defiantly excluded hiding in a tree where she could easily be spotted.

Izzy ran deeper and faster into the forest, knowing that the RMCP was on her tail. She came to a sign that had been dug into the ground. It read:

**DANGER! No Trespassing!**

Of course, to Izzy it might have read:

**Fun Inside! Come on In!**

So of course it wasn't much of a surprise when Izzy climbed over the fence and went into the construction site. She looked around and saw heavy metal cranes and metal pipes. If she wasn't on the run, she would probably jump into one of them.

"We know you're down there Izzy!" shouted a loud, gruff voice.

Izzy looked up to see a black helicopter descending towards her. She cursed to herself and jumped into one of the metal tubes. She could hear the helicopter blades slowing down, and then the gruff voice returned.

"Find her," it said.

Izzy shrunk up into a ball inside the tube, hoping that whoever it was that was following her wouldn't find her.

"No sign of her over here, boss!" said another male voice.

"Or over here!" said a female voice this time.

"She has to be here somewhere—"the voice stopped. Izzy tensed, knowing that there was a possibility that the male had found her. She looked out through a circle in the tube. Izzy gasped when she saw who it was. It defiantly wasn't the RMCP.

No, Izzy found herself staring into the eyes of Chris McLean.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, the Third Storyline!<strong>

That very same night, Geoff found himself on his Facebook page, chatting with his best friend, Chip Cooper. Bridgette was normally on Facebook at this time, but for some reason tonight, Geoff found that his surfer girl was nowhere to be seen.

_Chip Cooper: Hey dude, you totally got to check this place out!_

_Geoff Roberts: What you talking about dude?_

_Chip Cooper: There's a sick party going on at Tiffany's house! We totally got to get there!_

_Geoff Roberts: I don't know dude. It's pretty late._

_Chip Cooper: C'mon dude! It's gonna be a blast! Just grab Bridgette and we can have a couple drinks._

_Geoff Roberts: Dude, we're only eighteen. It's illegal for us to drink!_

_Chip Cooper: Only if we get caught. Here, I'm sending you the address right now._

Geoff sat back and watched as his buddy, Chip, sent him Tiffany Hawthorne's address. He totally regretted doing this, but in response, Geoff typed:

_Geoff Roberts: See you there dude! _

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Villains<strong>

"Hello, Izzy," Chris McLean said, as his accomplices pulled Izzy out of the metal tube, "Fancy seeing you here tonight."

"What do you want you douchbag?" Izzy spat out.

"Oh, I was just strolling through the forest and I saw you run by, and I just thought it would be a great idea to stop by!" Chris smiled, "How are you?"

"Not to good now that I see your ugly face!" Izzy smiled, "How about you?"

Chris tensed, "Touché. Now, I assume you know my accomplices?"

"You mean the ones with the tight grip?" Izzy said, but then looked up to see two of her former teammates, "O my god! How could you guys!"

"It was easy," the female smirked, holding Izzy by her arm, "I just want to get Geoff."

"And you call yourself smart! Don't you know that Geoff is with Bridgette?" Izzy said as if it were obvious, "And plus, Geoff will never fall for you!"

"Geoff won't be with Bridgette for long," The female smiled, "Not with what I have planned."

"So what's your story?" Izzy sighed, looking over to the male, "Did you fail at everything and just decided to go after someone?"

"I just want all the girls," The male said, "I've learned that I can't be tied down to just one girl, even if she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

Izzy spit in the males face, "You disgust me."

"Now Izzy," Chris said, taking back the crazy girls attention, "We have a proposal for you—"

"Aren't a little young for you?" Izzy commented.

"Shut up!" Chris lost his cool for a moment, but then regained it, "Okay. We understand that the RMCP is on your tail, right? Well, we're on a little quest to get back at those demons that you call friends."

Izzy was about to say a comeback, but couldn't think of one, "Okay, what do you want from me?"

"Join us Izzy," Chris said, "Help us get back at the other contestants. And just to give you a little bit of encouragement," The ex-host pulled out a cell phone, "I have the RMCP on my speed dial. They can be here within minutes to arrest you."

"You wouldn't!" Izzy screamed, "No, I'll be in prison for the rest of my life!"

"Then join me!" Chris said, "And I'll promise I'll keep Cody out of the deal if you do join me."

Izzy sighed, "Just keep him safe."

"Of course, malady," Chris smiled, "You!" He pointed to the female accomplice, "I suggest you be somewhere right about now!"

"Of course," The female nodded, and then turned around and started running away.

"Now, Izzy, let's get to our headquarters," Chris smiled, having the male take Izzy towards the helicopter, "With one of them on my side, I'll be undefeatable!" And while the male put Izzy in the helicopter, he turned and looked into the sky and let out an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Our Party Animal<strong>

"Where's Bridge?" Chip asked the party animal as he walked into the house.

"Couldn't make it," Geoff lied; in truth, he didn't know where Bridgette actually was. She probably was at home doing something, "So, what I miss?"

"Nothing," Chip handed him a drink, "Party's just getting started!"

Throughout the night, people handed Geoff drink after drink. He slowly felt his mind get fuzzy. A couple of times he tried to stop and drink water, but it felt like everyone just kept handing him drinks.

"Here," cooed a female voice from behind Geoff, "It's another drink."

Geoff turned around to see the female, "Well, hello there little darling. How are you?"

"Good," The female smiled, and then took the drink out of Geoff's hand, "You look hot."

"Well, thank you," Geoff smiled, "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's not important," The female cooed, grabbing Geoff's hand, "Follow me!" She led Geoff into a bedroom, where she proceed to lock the door, "Seriously, you're one hot dude."

Geoff, who was drunk at the moment, smiled, "Thank you. Wanna make out?"

The female glomped Geoff and started a heavy and passionate make out session. This proceeded for several minutes, and then the female separated from Geoff. She went to go get a drink, and when she found one, she poured something into it, and then handed it to Geoff.

"Here, drink this!" The female smiled.

"Sure thing," Geoff said, and then proceeded to drink it. He lie back on the bed, and suddenly found himself falling fast asleep.

"Good," The female laughed, and then went to go open up the closet, where a video camera was set up. She hit the stop button and then watched the video, "I do believe that this will work perfectly."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Bridgette waited outside the café on Second Street, clicking her heels together. She waited for Gwen to show up, but no one came. An hour passed from the time agreed between them to meet, and still no Gwen. Bridgette grabbed out her cell phone and called Gwen. No one answered.

"Hey," Bridgette left a message, "It's me. I guess you're not showing up for lunch. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to 'Hot' Storyline<strong>

The next morning, Geoff woke up, sobered. He took in his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't in his hotel. Suddenly the female from the last night stepped into the room and smiled at Geoff.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Geoff asked.

"Shut up," The female said, her smile falling, "Last night, you cheated on Bridgette. With me."

"No I didn't!" Geoff protested, smiling, "I would never cheat on Bridgette!"

"You wanna bet?" The female asked, holding up the video camera, "I got it all on tape." She tossed it to Geoff, and he sat through five minutes of watching him make out with the female.

"What do you want?" Geoff asked.

"Break up with Bridgette," The female held up the camera, "Or I post these on the internet. I better hear confirmation on this in the next two days, or I post them. Or if your peanut sized brain can't figure that out, what I meant was, break up with Bridgette, or I'll do it myself."

And then the female stepped out of the room, leaving Geoff to weigh his decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Yes! Another chapter done! Now I can start working on my other story! So, tell me how I did in your review, and try and guess what will happen next!<p>

-Reading10


	4. Bridgette Get Your Gun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters.

**Rating: **This chapter will be rated strictly **T **for attempted rape.

**Reading10: **Okay, in this chapter, a new couple will join this cast of random characters. Enigma Dragon Warrior knows who it is (hopefully) since this was his story first. Okay, after this, I will only have to write six more chapters until I'm done! Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – <strong>Bridgette Get Your Gun

* * *

><p>Gwen grabbed her make-up bag before leaving the hotel room. She looked down the hallway and noticed that it was surprisingly quiet. She shrugged and then walked down to the elevator, ready to go out to lunch with Bridgette. She pressed the down button and then the elevator door opened.<p>

There were two men in black coats standing in the elevator, with guns in their hands. Gwen raised an eyebrow at them, and they made a motion to go grab Gwen. Gwen screamed and then rushed down the hallway, back to her room. She pounded on the door, hoping Duncan would open it.

But the two men grabbed her, and put her in a brown sack, taking her back down the hall into the elevator. Outside the hotel, they threw her into the back of a black van.

* * *

><p>"Beth," Justin said, unloading the bags out of the car, "Are you sure you really want to do this? Bertha is still sick!"<p>

"Oh, she'll be fine!" Beth smiled at her boyfriend, "Plus, I promised Lindsay I would at least try and come to British Columbia. And look, here I am!"

Justin smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss, "This is going to be a great summer vacation. We can see all of our old friends. Especially Geoff," His smile turned into a frown as he thought about the male who had almost broken him and Beth up.

"Honey, you need to learn to drop that," Beth smiled, "Geoff has changed, and so have you. Haven't you?" She gave Justin a look, which must have freaked him out, and he quickly nodded his head, "Good Justin. Now why don't you go check us into the hotel?"

Justin nodded and then walked into the hotel, leaving Beth by the car. The wannabe looked around and she suddenly heard muffled screams coming from a black van. She walked towards it, unsure of what it was.

Suddenly Beth recognized the screams. "Gwen?" Beth yelled into the car. After hearing a muffled response, Beth opened up the back of the van and climbed in. She found Gwen in a brown sack, which she got her out of, "What are you doing in here, Gwen?"

"Beth!" Gwen screamed, "Watch out!" She pointed to the two men in black as they closed the door behind Beth, trapping her inside, "Beth, I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Beth whimpered, "We're being kidnapped!"

"I smell McLean," Gwen warned her friend, "This isn't going to end well."

* * *

><p>Bridgette smiled happily she drove over to Geoff's house, wearing a bright blue dress and blue heels. She was going to be going on a date with him, at least that's what Geoff had told her. Whatever it was, she knew that she would be having a great time.<p>

When she found herself standing on his doorstep, she rang the doorbell when Geoff opened up the door. He wasn't dressed up like Bridgette, which she found confusing. She had thought they were going out. Geoff caught sight of Bridgette's blue gown and he looked saddened.

"Hey Geoffie," Bridgette smiled, pushing Geoff inside his home. She shut the door and pushed Geoff over to the couch, where she pounced him. She started kissing him on the neck and lips.

Geoff pushed Bridgette off of him, looking displeased, "Bridgette, I think me and you need to talk."

Bridgette looked confused at Geoff, as he pushed back, "What's the matter Geoff? Did I come on too strong? I'm sorry—"

"Yes," Geoff said, after quick thinking, "You also come on too strong with me. It's kind of uncomfortable. I think we should break up."

Bridgette's eyes filled with tears, "Why are you doing this Geoff?"

Geoff sighed, "Because I don't like you anymore." And then Geoff might as well have set off a bomb because Bridgette stood up and tipped over a chair in the room angrily.

"I gave you the best three years of my life!" Bridgette screamed, "How could you?"

Geoff got up and followed after Bridgette, but Bridgette then got off her heels and swung them madly at Geoff's face, "That's what you get from your ex!" The surfer girl, sobbing, rushed out of the house, and into her car, not caring about getting her shoes back.

"Wait, Bridgette!" Geoff yelled to his girlfriend, but she didn't even listen. She backed out of Geoff's driveway and drove off into the night. Geoff sat on the porch, with his face in his hands. As soon as Bridgette was gone, a black van drove into Geoff's driveway. Out of the van came two men with a brown sack, "Who are you?"

"You did the right thing," One of the men smiled, revealing a gold tooth, "But now we're going to do the bad thing."

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked, and the men grabbed him, and put him into the brown sack, and then threw him in the black van.

* * *

><p>Noah, who was walking home from the local library when he suddenly heard shouts and screams coming from an ally. Normally Noah would ignore this, because, it was of no concern to him. But this time, Noah looked into the alley, and noticed that Lindsay was pushed up against a wall, being attacked by three thugs.<p>

Noah dropped his books and rushed down the alley to go help Lindsay, "Put her down!" Noah shouted, "She's done nothing wrong to you!"

The main thug laughed, "Ah, look here, we have a little hero! Go get him boys!" He sent his two thugs after Noah, whose stomach jumped as the one thug punched him in the nose, breaking it instantly.

Lindsay, seeing that the main thug wasn't paying attention, grabbed a pipe, and ran towards the two thugs attacking Noah, and hit them on their heads, knocking them out.

"How about that," Lindsay asked, dropping the pipe.

"Good hit," Noah replied, clutching his broken nose which was covered in blood.

The main thug then proceeded to grab Lindsay from behind and ripped off her top, exposing her bare breasts. Noah's eyes widened as he watched Lindsay's bare breasts jiggle in the wind.

"Noah, I'm flattered, but not right now!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Noah screamed at the main thug, "And why are you attacking Lindsay?"

The main thug dropped Lindsay on the floor and stepped out of the shadows. Noah gasped when he saw who it was. Lindsay didn't see his facial descriptions, but all she saw was a red track suit.

"Tyler?" Noah exclaimed, "I thought you broke up with Lindsay!"

"I did! I'm supposed to be kidnapping Lindsay for Chris McLean!" Tyler said, but then regretted saying that.

"You're working for McLean?" Noah exclaimed, "You traitor!"

While Noah was talking with Tyler, Lindsay was unknowingly to Tyler, dialing 911 on her cell phone, so that way the authorities would be coming. She crawled up into a corner, and started talking.

Within minutes, cop cars were blocking off the entrances to the alley. Tyler looked around, shocked at this.

"You'll pay!" Tyler yelled as the cops arrested him, "McLean's plan will work! Just you wait!"

"Noah," Lindsay smiled, standing up. She covered her bare breasts, and walked over to the egghead, "That was really brave of you for helping me today."

"I know," Noah smiled.

"So, as in thanks, I'm going to give you this," Lindsay gave Noah a big hug, and then a huge kiss on the lips, "Would you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Noah replied.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, that wasn't the longest chapter ever, but all I wanted to include was the kidnappings (which will be explained in the next chapter), the break-up (which was you know, had to happen), and the blossom of a couple (which was awesome!).<p>

So, I'm going to go work on Total Drama Craziness for now, so if you excuse me, I'll be off!

-Reading10


	5. Did I Hear Road Trip?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.

**Rating: **This chapter is rated **K+ **for just simple minded language. There you go! Now those itty bitty kids can read this!

**Reading10: **Sorry about the delay. I started updating my other stories, and forgot to get around to this. So, here is chapter five, which is filled with jam-packed action!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – <strong>The Chapter Where a Lot of Stuff Happens!

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's Headquarters<strong>

"This is bad, very bad," Chris said, throwing the newspaper down onto his desk, "Tyler has been arrested for attempted rape on Lindsay." He looked rather stressed, "Why didn't he just kidnap Lindsay and let it be?"

"Well," The female accomplice said, sitting on the corner of Chris's desk, "Tyler never was very bright."

"Anybody who's afraid of chickens isn't very bright," Chris mused, "But this might jeopardize our plan. If Tyler gets interrogated, he might let it be known what we're up to."

The female snickered, "Oh, believe me. I don't Tyler even realizes what we're doing have of the time. Plus, I doubt the RMCP would interrogate him. It's not even worth it."

Chris nodded in reassurance, "Well, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's House<strong>

"It's okay," Lindsay said to Bridgette, who was sobbing into her shoulder, "Gerald was just a big meanie!"

"He broke up with me!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Because I made out with him too much!"

Noah looked up from his book, rolled his eyes, and then went back to reading. Lindsay noticed this, and slapped the book out of his hands. The bookworm watched grimly as the book flew into the air, and then fell into the aquarium sitting on a table.

"Oh, sorry Noah," Lindsay put her hands to her cheeks, "That was my fault!"

"Obviously," Noah muttered, and then saw that Lindsay was staring at him, "Um, I mean, it is okay."

"Look at you two!" Bridgette cried out, "You two were perfect together! I guess Geoff and I were never like that."

"Bridgette, this is the first day that we've been together as a couple," Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Shush! Bertha is in a lot of pain!" Lindsay said.

"It's not like she's dying," Noah crossed his arms.

"On the inside I am. Slowly," Bridgette mused.

* * *

><p><strong>At Duncan's Hotel<strong>

As Duncan made his way downstairs to go get something to eat, he walked right past the front desk, right past Justin, who was talking with the front desk man. The bad boy raised an eyebrow and then backed up.

"Justin?" Duncan asked, walking towards the hottie.

Justin turned around in surprise to see the bad boy standing before him, "Duncan! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Total Drama Action!"

"Gwen and I came here for a little getaway," Duncan replied.

"Oh yeah," Justin nodded, "I forgot you two were going out. How's Courtney taking it?"

"I don't know," Duncan thought, "I haven't talked to her since the show ended either. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Beth and I came here to surprise Lindsay and the rest of the gang, but now I can't seem to find Beth. I thought she went over to Lindsay's to spend the night, but she hasn't come back yet. I thought that the hotel management would have seen her," Justin said.

"Weird," Duncan mused, "I thought Gwen went over to Bridgette to have a sleepover with her and Lindsay. In fact, she didn't text me at all last night."

Justin raised an eyebrow, and then saw Cody walking outside the doors. He tapped Duncan on the shoulder, and pointed to Cody. The two walked outside to see Cody.

"Hey, Cody," Duncan said to the tech geek.

"Oh, hey guys!" Cody said, "I was just coming over to pick you guys up. We need you guys over at Bridgette's house. Geoff broke up with her last night, she wants all of us here—"He noticed Justin was there, "Oh, hello Justin. What are you doing here?"

"Beth and I are here. But I can't seem to find Beth," Justin said, "Is she over at Bridgette's house?"

"Is Gwen there too?" Duncan hoped.

"No," Cody sounded confused, "I haven't seen Beth at all. And I haven't seen Gwen at all either."

Duncan and Justin exchanged looks, and then looked at Cody.

"We need to get to Bridgette's house now," Justin said, "I think something happened to them."

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's House<strong>

Justin and Duncan burst in through the doors, with Cody following.

"Guys, Beth and Gwen are missing," Duncan said, "We haven't seen them for a while, and I called Geoff while we were in the car."

"Oh, him," Bridgette cried.

"No, Bridgette. This is bad. Geoff is missing too," Duncan said.

"How can you figure that all out from a phone call?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Geoff's phone had been turned off. He always has it on," The bad boy said, "And with Gwen and Beth going missing in the same town, I have a feeling that it's no coincidence."

"Didn't Isabella go missing too?" Lindsay asked.

Bridgette's eyes widened, as if she knew something, and Cody noticed this.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked her, "Is something wrong Bridgette?"

"Cody. Something is wrong. There's something I forgot to tell you." Bridgette sighed, "On the news, the night after Izzy ran up to us on the beach, there was a news report. It said that Izzy had burned down a farmhouse, killing a farmer and animals."

Cody looked in shock at Bridgette, "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Bridgette said, standing up, "But, I knew it would hurt you."

Cody's fists clenched, "That's it. I'm sick of this. Whoever is behind this, kidnapping all of my friends is going to pay." He looked at all of his friends, "I'm going to rent a bus with my life savings. And I'm going to go look for those four. Anybody's who's in; you can come if you want."

The tech geek was about to leave when Justin put hand on his shoulder. "Cody, wait."

"What?" Cody whirled around, and then saw all of his friends smiling at him.

"We're in," Justin smiled, "And we're going to find them, no matter what it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's Headquarters<strong>

"Izzy, bring in the prisoners," Chris called from his desk. He saw the warehouse's door open and saw Izzy bring in Geoff, Gwen, and Beth, all in chains. She led them over to the cage where she locked them inside.

"Izzy," Beth whimpered, "How could you do this to all of us?"

"Yeah, first I have to break up with Bridgette, and now my friend kidnaps me!" Geoff said, rattling on the cage.

"Izzy, why," Gwen said.

Izzy looked sadly at them, "I'm sorry guys. But I have to do this. The RMCP is on my tail. Chris said—"

"Wait right there!" The Goth interrupted, "_Chris_? As in _Chris McLean_, that freak is still around?"

Chris stepped out of the shadows, "Hello you three. I'm glad that you've had the chance to meet my accomplice." He said, "I wish you could've seen Tyler. But he got arrested."

"Tyler?" Geoff was shocked, "That dude was helping you?"

"Yes, he wanted all of the girls," Chris said, "But he got arrested after attempting to rape Lindsay."

Anger flowed through Beth, and she rattled on the cage, "If you did anything to hurt Lindsay!"

"Relax," said a new voice; the three squinted in the light to only see the outline of the female accomplice, "It's great to see you three again."

Geoff gasped, "No! You're the one who ruined me!"

The female accomplice grinned, "I'm flattered that you remember me. But I'd like to shed some light on your two friends. I'm not sure if you remember me, but both of you betrayed me in Total Drama Action."

"Who are you?" Gwen squinted.

In response, the female accomplice walked out of the shadows.

It was Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow, I got all of my stories updated in the same day! Go me! Well, I'm tired out. It's almost midnight here in Pennsylvania, so I'm going to bed. Good night!<p>

-Reading10


	6. The Juicy Details

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone even read these? I sure don't.

**Reading10: **I'm on an updating streak, so here is another chapter of Summer Blondes! We're getting close to the end of the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The Chapter Where All of the Road Trip Action Happens<strong>

* * *

><p>"Courtney!" Beth gasped, glaring at the over-achiever. "How could you team up with Chris?"<p>

Courtney smirked; "I'm doing it to get the man that I want. Geoff." She purred at the party animal and walked over to the cage. "You know Geoff, if you want me, I'll let you out of the cage."

"Bite me." Geoff glared at her. "I'll never be in love with you!"

"Have it your way." Courtney smiled, "But just remember this." She leaned in close to Geoff. "I still have that video."

Geoff gasped in horror.

"What is she talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing," Geoff mumbled. "It's…it's nothing."

* * *

><p>Six weeks passed, and the gang soon began to lose hope on ever finding Geoff, Beth, and Gwen. Cody had used his life savings to rent them a small school bus, and Duncan had taken the liberty to drive it.<p>

On the sixth week mark, all of the people sat around near the front, sad. There had been a cloth that Bridgette had strung up halfway through to give privacy to the other half.

"I don't know." Noah said, sitting next to Lindsay with his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know if we're ever going to find them."

"Don't say that!" Bridgette said, looking on the verge of tears. "I know that we'll find them."

Justin sighed. "I think Noah's right. We've been at it for six weeks. I really miss Beth."

There was a bit of silence on the bus, and Cody, not wanting everyone to get all sad at the moment, took away the conversation. "So, Lindsay, is Noah being a good boyfriend?"

"Oh, Claude, he's amazing!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Plus, he's really good in—"

"Lindsay, maybe we shouldn't talk about that right now." Noah said nervously.

Duncan smirked. "Always knew nerds were good in bed." He realized what he said. "Wait, that didn't come out right—"

"We know, Duncan," Bridgette giggled.

"You know," Cody smirked. "We did install that curtain for privacy purposes."

Lindsay clapped. "Really guys? You'd let us?" She began to squeal, but stopped. "Right, Noah doesn't like me doing that."

"I wonder why," Justin rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back here," Lindsay smiled at Noah before disappearing behind the curtain.

Noah smiled happily, and then disappeared behind the curtain as well, leaving the others up front.

"They're so cute together," Bridgette said and then sighed, looking out the window. Cody gave her a faint smile.

"Bridgette, I promise you, we're going to find Geoff. We're going to find all of them." Cody said to her.

"Thanks," Bridgette said, tears beginning to form.

A faint beep interrupted the conversation. Cody pulled out his cell phone, and his eyes bugged out as he read it.

"G…guys, it's from Izzy!" Cody exclaimed.

"What?" Justin called.

"Huh?" Bridgette asked.

"Who?" Duncan's voice came.

"Here's what she wrote," Cody started to read.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cody and Everyone Else, I'm Sorry That I Haven't Been Able to Tell You Everything that's happened<em>

Izzy glanced over her shoulder and she quickly typed the text message to Cody. She was using the cell phone that Chris had given her as a reward for joining him.

_I'm working with Chris. Gwen, Geoff, and Beth are with us. Chris is working on something evil, I just know it. _

Izzy sighed, and continued.

_I'm doing everything I can do to keep Gwen, Geoff, and Beth safe. I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that Tyler and Courtney are working with Chris. _

A couple of footsteps came in behind Izzy, but it turned out to just be a raccoon that must have come into the warehouse.

_We're not where you think that we are. We're in a warehouse just outside of Kelowana. Please, come and get us. I'm afraid of what Chris is planning. -Izzy_

* * *

><p>"Courtney," Duncan muttered. "That bitch."<p>

"Kelowana," repeated Bridgette. "That's Geoff's home town! We have to go there!"

Cody smiled. "Izzy's alright. She's keeping our friends safe."

Justin looked at Cody. "Cody, don't you realize? She's working with Chris! She's our enemy now!"

"I'm sure there's a logical reason behind this." Cody said, "I just know it."

Duncan smirked. "Alright, let's turn this puppy around and head towards Kelowana!" He looked back at his friends, sighing. "Look, I miss Gwen too."

"Duncan," Bridgette's eyes widened.

"No. I really do miss her. I'm glad you guys are here," Duncan said.

"Duncan," Cody added, his eyes widening.

"What are you guys all getting worried about? Sorry for getting emotional," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Duncan!" Justin screamed, pointing to the road. Duncan spun around in his seat to narrowly miss an oncoming trailer.

The curtain separating the two sections of the bus opened up and Noah's head appeared. Lipstick kisses were all around his face, and a hickey was forming on his neck.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm kind of busy back here," Noah said, beaming.

All of the people erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **There you go! My final update before I become a sixth grader! Yep, that's right! Tomorrow's the big day! So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I consider this the calming before the storm, since from here on now, the drama really picks up.

-Reading10


	7. A Revelation Takes Place

**Disclaimer: **Seriously? I'm not writing these out again!

**Reading10: **I finally reopened this document, and decided to update this again. No telling when the next chapter will be posted; whether it will be or not. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The Chapter Where the Action Picks Up<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Kelowana<strong>

Gwen groaned as she sat in the cell with Geoff and Beth.

"This is crazy," she snapped, "Izzy, are you seriously working with Chris? What the hell has gotten into you?"

The redhead was standing outside the cell, standing guard.

"I'm working for Chris," Izzy said, not facing the three.

"This is so not cool," Geoff folded his arms, and sat down next to Gwen, where the two continued to glare at Izzy.

Finally, Beth approached her, "Izzy, what are you even getting out of this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Bus<strong>

"Almost there," Duncan called to the back as he drove down the highway.

Bridgette began to feel tense, "This is insane. I still can't believe we're doing this anyway," she said with a sigh.

"It'll all be over soon," Cody assured her, glancing back up from the window.

"We hope so," Noah butted in, causing Lindsay to smack him.

"Be nice," she interrupted, and then kissed Noah on the spot where she hit him.

The two then proceeded to make-out in the middle of the others conversation, causing the others to cringe.

"Get a room," Duncan snapped at them.

"Amen," Justin said, holding up his hand.

Cody blinked as he looked at the map he was holding in his hands, "Hey guys; looks like we're almost to the warehouse,"

Bridgette sighed.

"We're almost there, Geoff," she murmured under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Warehouse<strong>

Izzy spun around to look at Beth as she folded her arms, "What do you mean? I'm getting the safety of Chris,"

"Now that's where you're wrong," Gwen butted in, "Chris doesn't even care about you,"

"Yes he does," Izzy snapped, "Why else would he invite me to stay with him? He's keeping me out of the way of the police since I burned down that farm,"

Geoff gasped.

"Whoa, you did that?" he asked, scratching his head.

Izzy sighed, and nodded her head, "Chris found me, and he brought me here. I'm safe now,"

Beth shook her head.

"Izzy, remember all the horrible things Chris did to us? He's still a horrible person!" Beth cried out, "Izzy, he's using you!"

The redhead cocked an eyebrow, and let out a loud gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Office<strong>

Back in his office in the warehouse, Chris tapped his fingers together, "My plan is almost complete. Eventually, I will get revenge on all of those meddling kids,"

Courtney, who was sitting across from him, cocked an eyebrow, "You mean, _we_ will get revenge on those kids,"

"Yeah, sure," Chris said, waving the comment away.

He opened up his laptop, and started to read e-mails. After a few seconds, a smirk spread across his face as he looked up from the laptop.

"Pack your bags," he said, smiling at the villainess.

"What now?" Courtney asked.

Chris chuckled deviously, "We're going to a ball,"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Cell<strong>

"He has been using me," Izzy gasped, amazed with her revelation.

Gwen raised her hands to the air, "Amen! I think she's got it!" she exclaimed.

Izzy looked around, "We have to get you out of here," she said, and started to grab at the cell.

"C'mon!" Geoff exclaimed, lining up next to Gwen and Beth to get out of their cell.

The redhead managed to open up the cell, but before the three could step out, a certain voice stopped them.

"Ah, so I assume you've heard already," Chris said, appearing behind them, "Get the prisoners into the van. We're going on a trip,"

Izzy whipped around, "Where to, Chris?" she asked.

"To a ball in my honor; the more publicity I get, the more famous I will become!" Chris said, letting out a loud cackle.

Before Gwen could make a sarcastic response, Chris interrupted, "Now get the prisoners to the van. We're leaving tonight,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later outside the Warehouse<strong>

Sometime during the middle of the night, Duncan pulled the bus up to the front of the warehouse, and opened up the door.

"We're here," he announced.

The six exited the bus, and approached the warehouse.

"I can't believe we're so close to Geoff," Bridgette said with a sigh.

"To Beth, too," Justin added.

"Izzy," Cody breathed out a loud sigh.

"And Gwen," Duncan finished.

Noah and Lindsay held hands as they followed the other four into the warehouse, where once inside, they were surprised to find it empty.

An empty cell was off to the side, and the lights were off in a side room they had a desk and three chairs.

"They're," Bridgette said, feeling saddened, "Not here,"

"Obviously," Justin replied with a sigh, "O my God, where could they have gone?"

Cody was about to turn back to leave the warehouse since it was all too much for him, when something caught his eyes.

It was a note with a lock of orange hair on it.

"Hey guys!" Cody exclaimed, alerting the other five.

He grabbed the note, and unfolded it, revealing a rather lengthy note.

_Cody,_

_I'm sorry that we left, and you all probably got confused._

_But Chris made us move because he's attending a ball in his honor to get publicity. You have to come here, because it may be your only chance to save us all, and stop Chris._

_Love,_

_Izzy_

Underneath the closing was the address for the ball.

The tech geek turned around to look at the five, who were craning their necks to see what was written on the note.

"Hope you packed your best clothing," he said.

"I always pack my best clothing," Justin chuckled.

"Why?" Duncan asked, pushing the male model to the side.

Cody took a big gulp, and then threw the note over his head, to which Bridgette caught.

"We're going to a ball,"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Well, another chapter is done! I just have to write three more chapters, and this story will be complete! Yay! So anyway, I'll see you guys later! Right now, I'm working on a wiki for The Young and the Dramatic.

-Reading10


End file.
